Bring Your Ideas to Life Wiki
This wiki is for budding authors, poets, song writers, animators, artists, readers and people who do similar stuff. It can also be used to roleplay on.You can write stories about anything you want (read on to find out what you should do about adult themes), upload any drawings and photos (as long as the photos are not of users and or pornographic in nature) and upload animations and such things. You can help this wiki grow by adding pages and sharing your ideas. Help Don't know anything about how to edit? Here are some guides that can be helpful for you: *Learn how to ! * is the most important for a wiki. * of editing. *Play in the Sandbox until you learn how to edit. *Ask the admins for any question you have. * An index that contains full information about wikia. Getting Started Don't know how to help or improve this wiki? Sure you do! Just share your ideas!...or go use these links that can guide you: *Put links in articles to the . *Write some text for the . *Add the template for stub articles. Rules #We have a zero-tolerance policy on flaming or trolling, (harassing/cyberbullying); it's one of the worst things you can do on here for it's mean and pathetic. Once you've done it, you will be stripped of your rights and will have to wait a month to apply to get them back. Before admins even consider giving you rights, they will check your contributions, and if you've flamed or trolled within the last month they will wait until the months up if they vote for you. The first time you flame someone, you get at least a 1-day ban. Do it more than once, and you could very well be looking at a week ban at least. Flamepuppeting (asking someone to flame another user for you) does count as flaming. #No spamming. #No sockpuppeting, which refers to either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times, creating a new account to evade a ban, to have more than one for none of the reasons, or to troll other users). The ONLY reasons you may have multiple accounts are if you lost the password to your old one, you didn't like your old username, you have otherwise discontinued the use of your old one, or you want a back-up account. In all those cases, you must declare it on your userpage the moment you use the account, by putting a link to the secondary account and the purpose of it on your main page. You may not use this alternate account to vote or issue support for any user, especially yourself. No giving out your password to either your old or new account. #No plagiarism. #No editing other user's pages without permission. You may correct grammar and spelling as long as the mistakes are not used in dialogue. Please note that this wiki uses English spelling for the main page, but you may write your stories in other languages if you feel the need. #We allow stories with suggestive material but please note that nothing should get too intense unless you absolutely feel it is necessary to enjoy your story. If you feel your story gets too out of hand you may use(Template:Mature Content).You can use swear words as long as you star (***) them out. If you do not star these words out you must use the aforementioned Mature Content label. See Forum:Taboo Words for swear words that are not allowed without the warning. What do you think of this wiki? I love it I like it It's okay I hate it I'm not sure Category:Browse